Jame
Jame (Jamethiel, dubbed Priest-Bane) is a young Kencyr of the house of Knorth. She is the protagonist of the series. Jame is the daughter of Ganth Gray Lord, Highlord of the Kencyrath, and of Jamethiel Dream-Weaver. She is the full and fraternal twin sister of Torisen Black Lord, later Highlord. Bane is her half-brother, the son of Ganth and his Kendar mistress. Names Jame is given a great many names over the course of the series. Her birth name is Jamethiel, after her mother. She is quite likely the first to bear that name for nearly three thousand years, since the Fall; when she tells Marc her true, full name in , he exclaims that it would have been better to curse a child at birth than give it that name. The epithet Priest's-Bane is first mentioned in that conversation, as Marc runs through the ones given to the first Jamethiel. Jame later takes it to herself when she curses Ishtier within the Temple in Tai-tastigon: "and I—I am Jamethiel Priest's-Bane…" . There the God-voice names her as one of the Tyr-ridan, one of the three personifications of the Three-Faced God who will fight Perimal Darkling in the final battle. Her evident Arrin-thari Shanir power marks her as a possible Nemesis, the personification of Regonereth the clawed aspect of the Three-Faced God. Most of the time, Jame uses Jame as her name, as was used by her brother and others at the Keep during her childhood. During her time in the Master's House in Perimal Darkling, Tirandys, her Senethari (teacher) called her Jamie. Kencyr continually assume that Jame's full name is Jameth, since this is the only name that is still acceptable that would have such a contraction. Marc is the first to make this assumption, , and it is also made in the Women's Halls , and many other occurrences and at Tentir. and many subsequent Soon after arriving in Tai-tastigon, Jame leaps to the defense of Penari, who, it emerges, is a landed Master in the Thieves' Guild. Jame gives her name to Penari, but he mishears and calls her The Talisman; this name, and his mistake in determining her gender, stick with her throughout her career in the guild. When Jame begins her career as a tavern dancer for the Res aB'tyrr, she takes the name of the B'tyrr. . Nobody except for the residents of the inn ever recognizes her as the B'tyrr. Jame reflects that she is now called "luck-bringer" in two different languages, neither her own, contrasting with her own unlucky full name. Near the end of , Jame is declared by Chingetai, the Merikit chief, to be his true son, replacing the deceased "Sonny" and taking his name. We are never told that name, however. Another epithet that Jame picks up is Lordan of Ivory. Timmon calls her this in , and by the time of , she is using it herself. , "And I am Jamethiel Priests'-bane, the Lordan of Ivory ... the Darkling." Physical description Jame's hair, is "well below her waist", heavy, and "like a rain of black, blue-shot silk". Her hands have long, slim, pale fingers. Each fingertip bears a retractable claw, which lies completely flush with the skin when retracted. Age At the beginning of , Jame is physically 20-21 years old: Timmon is described in Chapter 2 thus: "He was, she supposed, about her own age, twenty or twenty-one". However, Jame spent much time in Perimal Darkling, and time passes more slowly there. Ten more years have passed in the outside world than Jame has subjectively experienced, and thus her calendar age is more like thirty, like her brother. References Category:Knorth Category:Highborn Category:Randon candidate Category:Jame's ten-command Category:Lordan Category:Res aB'tyrr